My Hero
by AtFullSpeed
Summary: Hermione Granger wants only one thing, having lost everything important to her, the pain she feels is unbearble. She only wants to escape. Warning: Sensitive topic, HHr


**Hey everybody. I'm taking a short break from my other fic, to write this one shot. This one-shot contains the lyrics to the brilliant song My Hero, originally preformed by Foo Fighters. As I know this is an amazing version, the band Paramore does a cover of this song, and that's the version I imagined when I wrote this. Several other things inspired me, which I will explain at the end of the fic. Please enjoy and review. **

**To alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down, shake it out**

Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
And use that every tense, and race it around

Hermione Granger stood in front of a wall, bearing several photographs displaying her seven years spent at Hogwarts. With an empty box by her feet, she slowly took down the photograph of a dark-haired boy and a ginger-haired girl. The photograph had been taken moments after Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had kissed for the very first time. Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek, and quickly brushed it away, she added the photograph to the empty box, and continued to remove the moving photographs from her wall. She felt her hands shake every time she took another picture including Harry down, she didn't want to fall apart, not now, so she forced herself to be brave, and continued. A memory came to life, as her quivering hands came to touch the picture that Ron had taken in their seventh year, she saw herself and Harry sitting rather closely, fingers entwined.

_It was a sunny and oddly warm day for autumn, and the trio spent the beautiful autumn day outside, under their favorite beech tree. It had been a well known fact __amongst the students, that Harry Potter was in fact dating Hermione Granger, but none the less, their classmates still stared in disbelief when they saw the couple flirting, embracing, or even holding hands. Ron was once of these students, who became uncomfortable at the sight of Harry and Hermione, display their relationship, but as he watched his friends entwine fingers, and smile at each other and look into each others eyes with such great affection, he realized, they were very much in love. _

_Without their knowledge, Ron retrieved an old camera is father had given him, from inside his robes, and took a picture of the happy couple. He stowed his camera away, and joined in the conversation. They went from subject to subject, they entered their own world, and nothing around them mattered. It was times like these that Hermione treasured the most. As the sun was beginning to set, they were dragged back to reality, and noticed a crowd forming on the other side of the lake. Wondering what was causing the __commotion; they deserted their favorite spot, and made their way to the now growing crowd. _

_It didn't take long to discover who had caused the crowd of students. A couple of Slytherins had taken the books and bags of several first-years, and held their possessions well out of reach. _

**There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**

_Harry pulled his wand out from underneath his robes, and aimed it at the Slytherins. "Give them back their stuff." He said it with such force in his tone, that the gang of Slytherins looked intimidated. _

"_Well well well, look at the Gryffindor, trying to be as heroic as he could be." The tallest Slytherin spoke, and turned to his friends and sniggered. "What are you going to do about it Potter?"_

"_I__ have a few ideas; you won't have to find out what they are if you give them back their stuff." He replied, still with enough force in his tone._

"_Do__ you expect me to be scared Potter?" The same Slytherin answered._

"_I've__ known to expect very little from Slytherins thanks." Harry replied. He could feel Hermione's grasp on his arm tighten every time the Slytherins would reply, if it wasn't for her, he would've hexed the lot of them right away. But he held back, for Hermione's sake. He charmed the possessions back to their rightful owners, and threatened the Slytherins with detention. He didn't really have the authority to hand out detentions, but he was sure Hermione and Ron would have his back._

**Don't the best of them  
Bleed it out  
While the rest of them  
Peter out**

Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
And use that every tense, and race it around

The memory faded out of Hermione's mind as she struggled to contain herself. Everything seemed so right in those days. She was happy, she had the man of her dreams and the best of friends, but then one day it all changed hadn't it? Her world had crumbled around her. She felt herself crumbled down to the ground, much like her life had, and she couldn't stop the tears pouring out of her eyes. She had tried so hard, to remain sane, to remain normal, and to act as if nothing short of a crisis has happened.

Now was the moment she had dreaded, the moment all the emotion she had tried so hard to push away, had caught up with her. She broke down on the ground, and she could see the scene form out in front of her, she could remember every word, every action, despite how much it pained her to remember.

"_Hermione, I think we need to talk." Harry's voice floated towards her, as she was deeply involved with reading a book, she only nodded to __acknowledge him. His voice becoming more impatient. "Hermione, will you please put that book down."_

_Startled by his tone, she obediently put the book down, to discover the common room empty, Harry was the only person left besides her. "Alright alright, I put it down. What's up?" _

"_We need to talk about us." Harry said bluntly. Hermione's stomach had taken a few flips before answering "What about us?"_

"_I__ don't think we're working out." Harry said it, with no regret or sadness in his voice. He said it as it were a relief, saying it. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." He got up and abandoned the utterly shocked Hermione. She couldn't form words in her mind. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, they weren't working out? With a hurtful realization, Hermione remembered how Harry had become more and more distant with her. _

_Harry had left Hermione staring after him, staring at the spot where the man she loved, left her._

**There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**

There goes my hero  
Leaving all the place  
You know my hero  
The one that's

Hermione could feel the pain in her heart as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hurt so much inside, she could not bear it. She had lost all she had loved, she lost Harry, she lost Hogwarts (as she had just finished her seventh year), and she had lost all happiness inside her. She wanted the pain to stop, to end, to disappear. She closed her eyes tightly, there was no other way. She had to do what she needed to do. She was sure, he wouldn't feel regret when he found out she had left the world. Reluctantly, she got up, her legs shaking violently under her weight, as she moved towards her bathroom.

She opened the cabinet above the sink, and found a few pill bottles, as she reached for them, she could feel a little ounce of happiness within her, the fact that the pain was going to end, was all that she wanted. Bottle after bottle, she poured what seemed to be twenty pills into her hand. She filled the glass beside the sink with water, and with a look in the mirror, she downed the pills along with the water.

She wandered back to her room, wondering what she wanted to do, in the last few moments she had left. She decided she wanted nothing better to do, then to lie peacefully in her bed. Before retreating to her final place, she wrote a sentence for Harry. She hoped, he would soon read this, and discover he was the one to blame.

As she lay on her blue sheets, she could feel the pills beginning to work. She heard a distant knocking on her door, as she became drowsy. The knocking become more forceful, and quickly became banging. The room started to fade, her vision becoming blurry. She felt peaceful lying there, waiting to meet her fate; it's what she wanted, just to escape the pain, and to feel no more. She heard the door burst open, and someone shouting, but her vision had gone, so she could not see, and as her hearing was quickly fading, she could not make out who it was. And she felt herself plunge into darkness, and silence.

Harry Potter laid his head against her shoulder, and gazed up at her peaceful face. A note bearing the sentence 'Harry is this what you wanted?' clutched in his left hand. His right hand was now brushing the hair from her face, and every now and then, brushing away his own tears.

He could not bear it, it was because of him. Hermione took her life because he let her down. Why had he acted completely inexplicable? She was dead because of him. He shivered at the thought._ You don't know she's dead Harry, _said a tiny voice within his head._ She will come back to you, just believe and it will happen. _

"Hermione, please, please come back to me, don't leave me." He whispered into her ear, his tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Hermione, I love you, I always have, always will. Come back to me Hermione, I love you."

Hermione heard a voice in the distance. It was calling her name. Could this voice possibly be welcoming her to her death? She walked, or rather floated to the origin of the voice, the words were becoming clearer, and she heard a familiar voice say 'I love you'. She seemed to be getting closer, and the light ahead of her became brighter and brighter.

Hermione opened her eyes, to find none other than Harry Potter sleeping with his head on her stomach. Her head felt as though someone had repeatedly hit her with a hammer, but nothing pained her more than seeing Harry's tear-streaked cheeks. How long had he been there? Why was he there? She moved a little upwards, sitting up, trying her best not to disturb Harry. It wasn't an easy task, as Harry woke with a start as soon as Hermione made a movement.

He rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses, and turned his head to look at Hermione. His eyes filled at the sight of her, and he immediately sat up. Harry seemed to be shaking with every word he said.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin, Hermione, you're alive, I thought- but you couldn't be – I knew you would come back, I missed you, why on earth did you pull that stunt?" His many other questions were muffled by the fact that Hermione leaned in for a hug. She poured her soul into this hug, and she could feel her body collapse against his, and she was overcome by sobs. He stroked her hair on the back of her head, while comforting her.

Hermione pulled away to look him in the eye. His eyes were glistening with tears, as were hers, and she could not understand how much he cared for her. He cradled her face in his hands, and struggled to speak.

"I always knew you would come back."

Hermione looked at him, and it was that moment she realized how much she hurt him, and she let him down just as much as he did to her.

"No, you're the one who came back." Hermione said her voice strong. "You saved me."

And they leaned into each other, letting their lips touch, and letting the sparks between them rekindle an old flame.

**There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary**

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

**This concludes my one shot. I really hoped you liked it. I hope you also understood the different times the chorus is used, on how Hermione thinks of Harry. Images I had in my head were inspired by things I've seen, such as when Hermione's drugs begin to set in, it's much like a scene in One Tree Hill, when someone was dying, ( Ellie of cancer, sorry if I ruined it), also the scene with Harry and Hermione in the hospital ( which ****isn't clearly written they are there) is heavily inspired by the scene in a Walk To Remember. Something's weren't written in the fic, which may get you confused, such as the reason Harry broke up with Hermione. It was to be with Ginny again, and he had been sort of cheating on Hermione at the time. And Ron is no longer Hermione's friend, because of a falling out. So Hermione was utterly alone in the world.**

**I want to say now, that it was also inspired by things and thoughts by me in the past. I have been close to meeting a less fortunate fate then Hermione's, but I've lived past it. And to those, who are fighting a battle with themselves: Things will get better, even though it doesn't look like that, it will. Have faith. Don't keep things bottled up, let it out to anyone who will listen, sometimes, all you need is a pair of ears. But suicide is never the way out, no matter how hard it gets. Please remember that.**

**My Chemical Romance is a huge inspiration in my life, and this fic also.**


End file.
